Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by romanticidiot
Summary: Slash. SiriusRemus. Sirius and Remus play games in the dark (nothing suss yet) that has some interesting consequences. Once again, I state SLASH, so if it's not your ship, get off. One shot


DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, the song isn't mine and the game isn't my idea. I don't own much, really, do I? Meh, you get that.

WARNING: /Sighs in resignation/ Slashyness ahead. I'm sick of saying this. There is slash, there is male/male romance fiction ahead. If this isn't your ship, I will get Jack Sparrow to throw you off, alright? Don't flame me for it, this isn't a chaptered fic so I don't get to flame you right back in my next chapter.

Rightio then,

LizzY :D

0000

WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TOMORROW?

Tonight you're mine completely

You give your love so sweetly

Tonight the light of love is in your eyes

But will you love me tomorrow?

Is this a lasting treasure?

Or just a moment's pleasure?

Can I, can I believe the magic of your sigh?

Will you still love me tomorrow?

Tonight with words unspoken

You say that I'm the only one

But will my heart be broken

When the night meets the morning sun?

I'd like to know that your love

Is a love I can be sure of

So tell, tell me now, and I won't ask again

Will you still love me tomorrow?

Tell me now, and I won't ask again

Will you still love me tomorrow?

- Roberta Flack

0000

It wasn't exactly something he could _help._ Given the opportunity, he would stop it instantly, without a second thought.

Because then things could go back to normal.

He didn't know when he had first started feeling … _things_ for his friend. They had just snuck up on him one day, probably when he was researching for those _wretched_ Potions essays.

But whenever the … _feelings_ had come, they had quite disturbed his life.

It wasn't as though one day Sirius was his friend and then next day Remus wanted him to be more than that. It was more that everything had happened gradually.

They had connected from the very beginning; there was nothing new about that. But what _was_ new was the way the connection had deepened – in Remus' eyes at least.

He could remember the exciting prospect of having him for a friend – having all of them for friends was amazing. But Sirius had always been different.

Not with any new friend (the few he had possessed before Hogwarts, that was) had his mood lifted at the thought of him, or a grin graced his features at something he had said, no matter how small.

He knew something was wrong – different – when he told Sirius he looked fantastic and really found himself believing his supposedly platonic pronouncement.

He knew something had to be happening when all those innocent touches that had always occurred between them were suddenly suspicious and he found himself unconsciously increasing their frequency.

Something had to be up when he started searching the other's eyes for some sign of affection, for some indication that Sirius mirrored Remus' desire to be more than what they were.

Something definitely had to be going haywire when he tried not to say much or do _anything_ in Sirius' presence in case it was misconstrued and Sirius finally figured it out.

There was definitely a problem when Remus had to keep a very tight reign on his impulses as they lay together in the dark as they always had and opened up to each other.

If Remus didn't keep himself under close observation, he knew he would be unable to deny the urge to take Sirius' hand as they talked, or the desire to lean forward and just gently press his lips to Sirius'…

He was having that problem at that very moment as they lay facing each other in the dark, curled up tightly on Remus' bed.

It was Sirius who was talking now, telling Remus about his family, the issue which plagued him constantly. Remus knew he was the only one who knew so much about the way the rift between him and his family hurt. James knew more of the details – the what – but Remus was in possession of the why.

Shining in the dark, Sirius' eyes were the only thing Remus could see, and that was hard enough. He lay still and quiet as Sirius' spoke, doing nothing more than listening.

The rich, liquid sound of Sirius' deep, beautiful voice trailed off and Remus felt almost deprived. He loved Sirius' voice. And his laugh. Oh, Merlin, his laugh!

The way he could laugh at anything – a bad joke from Peter, a memory of a prank, a remark from Remus – and lose himself completely in the moment. It was infectious, Sirius' mirth and if caught, Remus had no choice but to immerse himself in the folly and double over as well.

"What're you thinking about?" Sirius asked, his close voice interrupting Remus' reverie.

"You." He answered honestly and he felt Sirius smile.

"And what about me?" He demanded, curling tighter into a ball.

Your laugh." Remus told him. "I was thinking how much I love it."

"So you have a crush on my laugh?" Sirius asked, his voice full of amusement.

"No, I have a crush on –." He stopped himself just n time. He had been going to say 'you', but that would give too much away.

"Who, Moony?" Sirius wanted to know, of course.

"No one." He said and flushed, grateful for the dark. "Never mind."

And because he could feel Sirius' hurt and if he stayed lying down, he was going to lean over and attempt to kiss the pain away, he sat up and rubbed a hand through his hair.

A moment of silence passed between them before Sirius broke it.

"Charms or Transfiguration?" He asked and Remus grinned in recognition.

"Charms. Food or sleep?"

"Food." Sirius responded instantly. "Common Room or Library?"

"Common room.." Remus said.

"Oh, you social butterfly." Sirius mocked before Remus could retaliate with his question.

"You're not allowed to comment … and don't call me a butterfly." He said gruffly and didn't mention that he only chose the Common Room because that was where Sirius could usually be found. "Quidditch or sex?" He shot back, taking his revenge.

'Dammit, ask a hard one, why don't you, Moony?" Sirius frowned.

"Answer the question, Padfoot, or face the consequences." Remus said gleefully, glad to have finally caught Sirius out.

"Sex." Sirius said finally. "But only because there's only so much you can _do_ with a broomstick. Males or females?" He continued, ploughing on wickedly and Remus mentally awarded him that round.

"Would you hate me if I said males?" He asked, a little nervously, already trying to think of an excuse for his words.

"You know I would never hate you." Sirius said gently. "Your question."

Remus thought for a moment.

"Same question." He said eventually, still slightly in shock that Sirius hadn't gone screaming from the room when Remus had announced he preferred guys. You didn't hear that everyday.

"Both." Sirius told him after a moment. "James or me?"

"You." Remus whispered, his heart leaping, feeling disloyal to James. He desperately wanted to ask Sirius if he preferred him or James, but only one 'Same Question' was permitted per game. "Uhm … I'm stuck." He confessed. "Ask me anything."

"Would you ever kiss a guy?" Sirius asked quietly.

Remus looked disbelievingly at him in the dark. Maybe he had misunderstood his comment and that was why he was still there.

"What did I just tell you?" He demanded.

"I would." Sirius continued as though he hadn't said anything.

A slim window of opportunity opened and Remus hesitated just a moment too long before lying back down just as Sirius sat up.

He almost cursed, having let himself already begin on the fantasies of Sirius' lips on his. It had been _the_ perfect moment.

He wanted to sit back up and thus increase his chances of kissing Sirius (the impulse now having become a raging desire) but thought it would look slightly suspicious.

Which it was, of course, but Sirius didn't need to know that.

"I'd better get back to my own bed, then." Sirius said, the previous warmth gone from his voice as he slipped off the bed.

Remus nodded, although Sirius couldn't see him, hiding his disappointment.

"Lumos." He muttered, his voice a defeated monotone as he lit the room for Sirius, who would otherwise stumble painfully across the dorm.

He hesitated before saying 'nox', watching Sirius get comfortable before regretfully distinguishing the light and turning back to his own now-empty bed. He curled up in the warm patch left by Sirius and let out a silent scream of frustration into his pillow.

0000

"Christmas or Halloween?"

"Halloween. More opportunity for pranks."

"Knew you'd say that."

"Shush you. Honeydukes chocolate or Chocolate Frogs?"

"Great question, Sirius." Remus rolled his eyes. "Honeydukes. Quality over cards. Uhm … Malfoy or Snape?"

Sirius made a face.

"To do what with?" He demanded. "To string up by their toes? Is both an option?"

Remus laughed, a sound Sirius hadn't heard in a while.

"No. To choose one over the other." Remus corrected.

"Lucius." Sirius said, after a debate with himself. "As much as he's a total git and dating Narcissa, he doesn't know your secret."

Remus smiled faintly.

"Anyway, one night stand or relationship?" Sirius covered, attempting to lighten the mood he had unwillingly created.

It was as dark in Sirius' bed chamber as it was in Remus'. Remus was sitting cross legged on the end while Sirius sprawled on the rest.

From where he lay, Sirius could not see the expressions on Remus' face and he didn't like that. The only way anyone knew anything about the boy was through his meta language.

"Relationship, I suppose." Remus was saying.

Sirius almost had to think for a moment what he was talking about. He could spend ages in contemplation of Remus, but when he did, he lost track of things.

"Recreational reading or study?"

Remus was asking filler questions now.

Remus grew somewhat uncomfortable under Sirius' stare that somehow he could feel, even in the darkness. Sometimes, Sirius said Remus was his idol and while Remus didn't believe this, when Sirius contemplated him as he was dong now, his mind that was besotted by Sirius began to wonder how very far from the truth it actually was.

"Study. At least I get something out of it, then." Sirius answered lazily. "Black or blond hair?"

"Black." Remus said and avoided Sirius' eyes, although he knew they couldn't meet. "Uhm … I can't think of anything." He said in slight shame. "Ask me anything."

Sirius took a long moment to contemplate his question. He had to ask just the right one.

"Would you ever kiss me?" He asked, sounding as though he didn't really care.

There was a long silence from the other end of the bed and Sirius began to panic that he'd misinterpreted the signs he thought Remus was sending. Perhaps it was his Remus infatuated mind that was telling him things that weren't true. Telling him things he wanted to hear and not what was actually the truth.

"Yes." Remus said quietly from the other end of the bed, and Sirius relaxed.

"Well, do it, then." Sirius told him and he felt the other boy hesitate.

He could feel the uncertainness coursing through him and he hoped Remus took the initiative and did as requested.

The bed bounced and Sirius thought for a terrifying moment that Remus was getting off the bed in disgust, but then he felt Remus brush against him and he relaxed again.

The other boy was now lying next to him with one arm positioned over Sirius' body to support his weight. Sirius looked up in the darkness and saw Remus' face hovering over him. He knew that his own uncertainness was mirrored there, but couldn't think of much more than the fact that he could feel Remus' breath on his face and he appeared to be about to kiss him.

Frankly, Remus was freaking out.

He had never, in his wildest dreams … okay, _in_ his wildest dreams … dreamt that Sirius would let him kiss him. Would _request_ that he kiss him and not move away when Remus involuntarily moved into a position to enable him to fulfil that request.

And now he was here, looking down at Sirius with intent written on his features, although Sirius couldn't see it.

Taking a deep breath and noting vaguely that Sirius hadn't moved yet, was looking up at him and appeared to be having the same problem breathing that Remus was, he slowly leant down and pressed his lips to Sirius.

The contact was gentle and sweet, nothing like the ravenous first kiss Remus had half expected from Sirius. Their lips moved gently over each other, neither of them deepening the kiss until Remus lost his balance slightly and pressed forward a little, leaning further into Sirius.

Sirius took this as encouragement and pushed himself up further into Remus' grasp, letting his tongue flicker into the equation.

Remus fought down the urge to moan. This was just an experimental kiss, he told himself. Just something to sort out your sexuality and all that. Something you can replay when you're in bed.

But didn't experimental kisses usually end quickly?

This was going on too long and too deeply to be an experimental kiss, or so Remus was beginning to think.

Not that he was complaining.

This was like all of his fantasies of late coming true. He didn't know if Sirius meant anything by the kiss, but he decided to take advantage of it anyway.

He cupped Sirius cheek in his hand and gently stroked his jawline, imagining that he felt Sirius' breath hitch.

He ended the kiss regretfully, wanting to make it last forever. But his arm was about to give way from supporting him and he didn't want to fall flat on Sirius.

Well, okay, maybe he did, but if he did he probably wouldn't get back up again.

He glanced down apprehensively at Sirius, wondering what he was thinking. His eyes glistened in the scant bit of moonlight, but Remus could see nothing more.

"I haven't got a question." Sirius whispered, his voice husky and slightly breathless. "Ask me anything."

Remus' eyes widened.

Here was another opportunity!

"What would you say if I asked you if I could kiss you again?" He asked quietly, hoping his voice sounded casual and not as wanton as he thought it did.

Sirius grinned.

"C'mere." He growled and grabbed a fistful of Remus' robes, effectively pulling him down on top of him.

Remus overbalanced and lay sprawled on Sirius, but to be fair, Sirius didn't seem to care very much.

In fact, all Sirius seemed to care about was how Remus' lips felt against his own, how there was a warm pool of something in his midsection and the fact that _Remus was lying on him and kissing him._

This time, Remus couldn't keep back a quiet moan as Sirius did wicked things that shouldn't be allowed and then released his lips to make a trek down his jaw. Remus knew that if he stayed like that, he was going to say something he shouldn't.

Namely 'I love you, Sirius,' which couldn't be explained away in the morning.

Although he was going to have a hard time explaining any of it in the morning if Sirius wanted to explain it away. But right then, he didn't much care and buried his hands in Sirius' long black and pulled his lips away from his neck and busied them with his own, which were itching to fulfil his fantasies.

"My turn." Remus whispered, unable to give his voice any more volume. "I can't think of a question either. Ask me anything."

"Do you love me?" Sirius asked without hesitation, his hands sliding up under Remus' shirt.

"Yes." Remus murmured into Sirius' collarbone. "Sorry, but I do."

"That's okay." Sirius told him. "I'd be a lot more upset if you didn't. My turn. I can't think of a question. Ask me anything."

Remus grinned as Sirius pulled the shirt up over his head.

"Will you still love me tomorrow?"

Sirius answered this with a kiss.

"Yes." He promised. "And the day after." He said, placing a hot kiss on Remus' neck. "And the day after that." Another kiss above his heart. "And the day after that, as well."

"So that's three days I've got you for." Remus panted. "I'll hold you to that, you know."

Sirius looked up.

"I should hope that you did."

0000

Sirius was just floating off in the oblivion created by sleep and happiness when the boy lying tightly enclosed in his arms spoke.

"Males or females?" He wanted to know.

Sirius looked down at him.

"It's not your turn." He frowned.

"Just answer the question, Sirius." Remus said warningly.

"But that's not playing the game." He teased.

"Sirius …"

Sirius took in the sight of him at that moment and felt as though he would burst.

Remus' hair was in tangles, his face flushed and his lips pink. If he had been wearing robes, they would have been dishevelled and he had a downright disrespectable look about him altogether.

Sirius smiled.

"You." He said and kissed Remus' forehead.

"That wasn't an option." Remus berated lethargically, insinuating himself closer to Sirius.

"I just made it one." Sirius replied and Remus grinned.

"Now who's breaking the rules?" He demanded.

"Us." Sirius told him. "And that's the way I like it."

Remus smiled and twined his fingers with Sirius', and lay his head back down.

A few seconds later, Sirius heard him singing.

"…Will you still love me tomorrow..?"

0000

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yay, another ficlet thing from me! I've been concentrating on my original fiction this last week, so that's why there's been no randomness from me. Besides, I was kind of put out by the fact that I only got two reviews (thanks Grimy Grunhilda Grunt and Sanguiphisiliac!) on my songfic, which is one of the few pieces of my own work that I actually like. Meh, well, I guess it happens. With over 310 reviews on my original fiction story, I guess I can't really complain, can I?

Anyway, yes, shutting up now.

Hope you all enjoyed this and review if you did, please!

LizzY D


End file.
